I Like Ya Too
by Pieces Of Hope
Summary: “Cause,” She looked over at him and scooted over to be nearer to him, resting her head on his arm, “I do like you…Ichigo…” “Yea…” And then he bravely gulped down all his pride...


**Notes: **_First IchiRuki Fanfiction, heh...Enjoy_

* * *

It may have been the most innocent Rukia had ever looked in her long life. Somehow, at sometime, she had wandered out of her closet bedroom and decided to sleep on his bed.

The nerve…

Ichigo scratched his head and sighed, a slow building frustration growing. How in the hell was he going to get her up? To look at it logically, she'd be pissed at him in all scenarios…

If he, A, picked her up she would almost certainly wake up and yell at him.

If he, B, woke her up and told her to sleep in her own bed she'd yell at him.

And if he, C, just let her lay there, she would have woken up eventually, saw him, and she'd yell at him.

"I'm screwed anyway," he said to himself in an inaudible whisper. He sat on the floor and thus decided to go with choice C, seeing as A and B would mean him having to actually do something. Best pass on those options.

He looked her over once or twice noticing that she had stolen a pair of his sweatpants which he hardly ever wore and cut them up to fit her much smaller size, the waist tied with a belt from what looked like Yuzu or Karin's bathrobes. He would yell at her for his pants later but what really surprised him was that she had also stolen one of his T-shirts and choose take her random nap in that attire.

That bitch, taking his clothes without even askin' permission.

He turned so his back was pressed up against the edge of the bed but he was cautious and thought it best to keep his head away from her feet…it was very possible, no more like probable, that in her sleep she would kick him right upside the head.

"Uhh…" he heard her moan softly and it took quite a lot for him not to turn his head and stare at her a bit more then he already had. He softly crawled on the floor and picked up his I-pod, which had been resting on the ground since the night before.

"Ichigo…"

He shook that off rather fast…she wouldn't say his name in her sleep. It's Rukia…really. He gripped the small machine and placed it at his side. Maybe…he didn't actually shake it off at all.

He got on his knees and looked her over again. She was gripping his comforter and her face looked at bit pained.

A nightmare?

He was very tempted at the moment to shake her awake but her fingered loosened and her face quickly changed from pained…to pleased? What?

He raised his hand to shake her, "My…Ichi…go…" but stopped mid-way, that he certainly was not expecting and he couldn't stop the blush the rushed to his cheeks that very moment.

She was so not…having…one of…those…dreams. No…it's frigging Rukia for god's sake!

"Oh…my ICHIGO!" It was almost a scream god damn it! He couldn't take it any longer. He reached for her shoulder and shook her awake. Her screaming his name out like that was starting to freak him out a bit…

He wouldn't admit it wasn't a bad freak out though.

Rukia's eyes slowly opened and there was no possible way she could of hid the immediate blush the came to her cheeks. "I…Ichigo!" She couldn't move for a moment or two. He was just looking over her, his eyes studying every single feature. If she would have sat up now she surely would have banged his head with her own…that would have been really, well, stupid.

"I'm sorry!" She squeaked out covering her eyes to hide herself from his gaze. "You weren't home and I felt a bit cramped in the box…"

So unlike Rukia to apologize to Ichigo!

He sniffed, "Yea, whatever. Who cares?" He stood straight and turned his back towards her.

"Who…cares?" She repeated slowly, obviously not expecting that answer from him. "What?" She almost hissed. She sat straight up now.

So unlike Ichigo, she couldn't help to think.

"Jeez Rukia, you kind of, sort of live here don't ya?" Well, he believed she lived there at least and he supposed at that very moment that's the only opinion that mattered. "No friggin' big deal."

"But…" Rukia was just so goddamn confused. She recalled a time before when she had fallen asleep on his bed and forcefully gotten kicked off of said bed.

"So my girlfriend fell asleep on the bed…Rukia, damn it, drop it al…ready…"

He didn't just say that did he? He blinked a few times and tried to register what he had just uttered to her moments before.

He did not just call Rukia his GIRLFRIEND!

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, shit, shit!

He turned slowly and looked at her very, very seriously. His frown deepening and a little voice hoping that she had not picked up on the word, OR even better, had no idea what a girlfriend meant now a days.

"Yea…" She started, thinking over what he had just said; she pondered it for a moment and Ichigo almost smiled, thankful that she hadn't…

"Why did you say girlfriend…doesn't that mean something?"

Oh darn! Spoke too soon!

Ichigo held up his hands and shook his head wildly, "It means just as it sounds, stupid, a girl…that is a friend. A girl friend! Not even that, uh, you're a friend that is a girl!" He panted.

"Isn't that the same thing Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Well, yea…so what?" He barked, sick of defending himself even though he had only done it for about thirty seconds or maybe even less then that.

"Nothing, don't be so touchy…I was just asking." She sighed and threw herself back onto his oh-so-comfortable pillow.

"I am not touchy." He said under his breath and picked up his I-pod off the floor.

"You are touchy…boyfriend." She giggled.

"W-w-what?" Ichigo spun around and blushed. "Since when?" Clearly forgetting what he had just explained moments ago to Rukia.

He isn't that stupid…no possible way!

"Since when what?" Rukia asked, curious now. "I like you, doesn't that make you my boyfriend?" She sat up and threw the pillow at his head, laughing uncontrollably now.

"You know, I figured that," he said to her, spitting on the feathers that had fallen out of the pillow. He placed his I-pod on the desk and stared fiercely at her. She blinked in response. "I figured that when you were practically SCREAMING my name in your sleep. Oh…my…ICHIGO!" He imitated, trying his best to infuriate her.

It…was…working.

"I was not." She huffed, biting her lip and failing to keep the blush from brightening her cheeks.

"Were too, I would lie to you about something like that." He said casually and he sat on the edge of his bed. "But let's drop it cause I don't wanna think about it."

"About what?" She asked.

"About you having a sex dream about me." He replied.

She had somehow moved her body at incredible speed, got in front of him, and slapped him clear across the face. "NO! NO! NO!" She shouted.

His eyes widened at her volume and he reached out to cover her mouth. "Damn it, not so friggin' loud. You know that!"

He noticed her cheeks turn red again. He let go. "You know what girlfriend means here don't you, you bitch?"

"Of course. I am a schoolgirl after all…and all girls talk about boys no matter where you live or what world your from. Though openness about it is more common here." She sat a little ways away from him.

"Yea…" He looked over at her. "Then why didn't you flip a shit when I called you it?" He asked.

"Cause," She looked over at him and scooted over to be nearer to him, resting her head on his arm, "I do like you…Ichigo…"

"Yea…"

And then he bravely gulped down all his pride.

"I like ya too."


End file.
